Venom and Ecstasy
by CrackedUpVAMPIRE22
Summary: Three years after the Cullens leave Bella, they go to a nightclub and discover that Bella, Laurent, and Victoria are closer than they seem. How does Bella feel about seeing the Cullens again? Vamps,Human. ExB


EPOV

It has been three long years since we left my love, my Bella, after her birthday when jasper attacked her.

It's been agonizing.

Nobody in the family is the same. I don't like to listen to music or play my piano, Alice rarely shops, Emmett never makes jokes, Carlisle is constantly at the hospital, Esme is always cleaning or gardening, Jasper is always feeling guilty and even Rosalie isn't the same.

Today was one of those occasions where Alice tried to get us to act more like a family. We were all going to take a trip to a bar/night club called Venom&Ecstasy Lounge.

I could hear my family's thought now,

_I hope this works, the family is falling apart… _-Alice

_Why the hell would I want to go to this stupid bar? At least my hair looks fabulous today…_-Rosalie

_I wish my little sister was here, I wonder what she's doing now…_-Emmett

When we got into the place, I noticed that it was packed with people around the bar watching something, people were sitting in booths, and people were dancing on the dance floor.

I could smell two vampires, and immediately I looked around searching for them. When I didn't notice them I just followed my family and sat in the booth they picked out.

"HEYY! Hellz Bellz go get that booth in the back." One of the vampires yelled from behind the bar. I immediately recognized her as Victoria. I let out a growl and she just turned and smirked.

"Sure thing Vicky" the other girl said beside her. She was human.

The woman did a flip to get over the bar then started to saunter over to us.

She was wearing black high heels, tight black leather pants, and a red tank top that went down to her belly button.

That's when I heard Emmett's screaming thoughts,_ Holy Shit. That's Bella._

My head quickly snapped up to her face and sure enough there was my Bella.

She still had the same beautiful mahogany hair but it was even longer, her face was more mature, and she was wearing blood red lipstick. She was so sexy.

"Woah, Bella's HOT!" Emmett whispered.

Rosalie was glaring at Emmett but he didn't notice, he just kept staring at Bella.

My whole family was staring at her.

She was walking her way over here while swaying her hips, very seductively, to the music.

When she walked by certain booths men would just gape at her.

She got to our table and looked at us, a look of shock crossed her face then she quickly covered it with a wicked grin.

"So what can I get you guys?" she asked.

_Oh, I have my other daughter back! _Esme sobbed through her thoughts.

"Well?" Bella asked.

Emmett was the first to recover from the shock. He stood up and lifted her off her feet into a huge hug.

"Bella your actually here! I missed you!" He yelled.

"Hey em, I missed you too" she said back.

Then she turned and motioned with her hand for Jasper to come over.

When Jasper was standing in front of her, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, "It was never your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

Jasper just nodded.

When nobody else got up or said anything, Bella said, "Follow me" to Jasper then turned around and started pulling him with her.

Jasper glanced back at us with a surprised face and shrugged.

As Bella pulled Jasper past the bar she yelled to Victoria, "Cover my shift!"

Then Jasper and Bella were at the dance floor.

The DJ my family recognized through their thoughts as Laurent.

Laurent then picked up the microphone and yelled into it "Everyone! The bad-ass Bella is BACK! Ooooh and she brought a boy toy with her too!"

Bella simply gave Laurent a glare then mouthed the words "milkshake" to him.

The song milkshakes by kelis **(A/N funny song. look it up on youtube)** came on.

Once the song started playing, Bella began grinding on a shocked Jasper.

_God, what if I kill her? Think controlled thoughts…you have a wife. Alice. Alice. Alice. Bella. Alice. Well, Bella does look really hot tonight…don't want to be a dick to her. Damn! I forgot mind reader…my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard…_-Jasper

I was so angry. I kept trying to hold in a growl.

Jasper began dancing with Bella in sync and they were now grinding with Jaspers hands on her hips. Every once in a while Bella would do a very sexy, very graceful twirl.

I don't know how Alice could watch them dance together like this.

**

* * *

**

If people don't review I won't continue.

**Review. **


End file.
